The Mighty Fall
by LucilleL
Summary: What happens when Starfire fall for someone other than Robin, someone evil, someone whose a villain, someone like Red X.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Teen Titans._**

Chapter 1.)

He calls me cutie again. I don't know why I let his words get to me but I do and he hits me hard in the stomach. I fly back hitting a wall, I pass out just as I hear Robin scream my name.

I wake-up in the titans enfermery with a sleeping Robin at my side. He seems to sense that I am watching him and wakes up. His midnight black hair is unruly with it sticking up in several places, there are dark rings around his eyes as though he had stayed up all night, and his uniform is crumpled. He gives me a worried look  
"How are you feeling Star?" He asks  
"I am fine Robin. Did we win the fight against the Red X?" I ask.  
I can tell by the look on his face that we were not victorious in our battle.  
"No we didn't win but we will get him next time. I have Cyborg and BeastBoy looking for a reason why he stole those chips. And Raven is scanning the around trying to see if she can sense him." Robin replies.  
"I see is there anything that I can do it help stop him." I ask know that it's no use he will just make me stay and rest.  
"No," he says "you just need to stay here rest up your energy for the next fight."  
I sigh in agreement and Robin leaves the room, probably to figure out what Red X is up to.

I lay in my bed listening to the sounds of the machines beeping. I wish someone would come visit me I feel all alone in this room, but I know it won't happen everyone is off on their own mission to help find Red X.

There were no new villains to fight that day so Cyborg said I was free to sleep in my room tonight. I was so excite to leave the enfermery I skipped dinner and went straight to my room. I jumped on to my circular bed and was joined by silkie whom seemed to miss me very much. It was now very late and I couldn't sleep, I would just stare at my purple walls waiting for sleep to take over. I had finally decided to go out on the roof and look at the stars since sitting in my room wasn't doing anything.

I had been laying on the roof for several hours and was just on the brink on sleep when I heard a familiar voice say "Hey there cutie."

**Okay so this is my first story** **so let me know what you think. Please review~LucilleL**


	2. Chapter 2)

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans.**

Chapter 2.)

I am very awake once I hear that voice. I jump into a defensive stand, my hands glowing green ready to use my star bolts. Red X suddenly disappears while his taunting voice says "Now now cutie I don't want to fight you, I just want to talk."  
"I do not wish to talk to you. You are a villain and need to turn yourself in." I say.  
He appears at the edge of the roof, shaking his head.  
"I'm not a bad guy, I simply steal to survive. I steal for the money. Now sweetheart relax I didn't come here to fight with you, I just wanted to talk." He replies.

I give him a confused look but comply. I sit back down on the roof realizing how tired I am. Red X sits by me and even though I feel very uncomfortable I do not let that on.  
"What is it that you wish to talk about?" I question.  
"You." He says with a very serious tone that I though only Robin had.  
"I do not feel okay talking about myself with someone I do not know." I reply.  
"How 'bout we do this I will ask one question and then you will ask one question and so on. That way we both have to share something about ourselves." He suggests.  
"I do like this idea are there any rules for such a game?" I ask.  
"Only one, you must answer the question that you are asked. Sound fair?" He replies.  
"Yes, so who is to go first?"  
"I will," Red X says. " Where are you from?" He asks.  
I sigh and say " I am from a planet call Tamaran. It is a very happy planet, with lots of sunshine, and bright colored plants." I tell him.  
"Now it is my turn." I state then start tapping my chin thinking of what I should ask. Then it finally comes to me.  
"Why do you steal for a living if you could just get a normal job like most humans do?" My question seemed to have caught him off guard.  
"I've tried many times to just have a normal job but I was never good at them and always got fired. So I got a job being a thief figuring that if I failed I would just go to jail and not have to worry about getting money to take care of myself." He tells me with a hint of sadness in his voice. All I can think it say is "Oh."  
"We'll cutie it's my turn now." He says.

We spend the next hour asking questions back and forth. I learned that Red X's favorite color is green, that his favorite movie is The Nightmare Before Christmas, and that he lives in Jump City. It is Red X's turn again.  
"So... What is the deal with you and bird boy? Are you guys together or what?" His question completely throws me off, and i blush,this is a very personal question and I do not want to answer but I have to for it is in the rules. I talk a deep breath before answering.  
"There is nothing going on between Robin and I. We are just friends." I say.  
"But you want to be more than friends. I can tell I see it in the way you look at him." He says.  
I sigh, "Yes but Robin is very focused on his hero duties and does not have time to be in a relationship. So I am okay with just being friends." I say with a longing look on my face.  
"You deserve better Starfire." He says with a serious tone of voice. I am so shocked that he used my real name instead of calling me names such as cutie and sweetheart that I forget to breath. He just laughs at me, and just as I am about to say something about it I hear someone calling my name from inside that tower. I look at Red X ready to tell him to run but he is already gone. Robin then comes through the door and walks to where i am and sits down next to me.

"I've been looking for you, I was wondering if you wanted to watch the sunrise with me, but it seems you already beat me to it." Robin says with a laugh.  
I look out at the horizon and realize that it is morning. I stayed up all night talking to Red X, a villain whom I should not be speaking to.  
"I woke up early and came out here so I did not want to wake anybody." I say with a smile. Robin and I watch the sunrise like we do most mornings but instead of focusing on the energy the sun gives me, I find myself thinking of the night I spent with Red X and hoping I can do it again.

**Thanks for reading please review.**

**~LucilleL**


	3. Chapter 3)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

Chapter 3.)

It has been three days since my encounter with Red X. Every night I would go up to the roof and wait for him to return. I have tried to act suddle so no one would notice my anxiousness but I do believe that Raven has sensed that something is wrong but thankfully she has not said anything. I have told myself that this is the last night I will go up to the roof in hopes of seeing the Red X.

I have been sitting out here for two hours now and I am getting very tired. I start to get up so that I may go to my bed to sleep. When a voice rings out from the darkness saying "Don't tell me your leaving already. I just got here."  
A huge grin spreads across my face as turn to face the villain that has occupied my thoughts for days.  
"I did not think that you were going to show." I tell him trying very hard to sound serious.  
"And why would you think that cutie?" He questions.  
"Well you have not come back for a couple of days." I say.  
"I had to work sweetie." He informs me.  
I look down at my shoes trying not to show my disappointment.  
"But I'm here now cutie, so what would you like to talk about?" He asks me trying to change my mood. I smile but can not think of anything to talk about.  
"I am most tired and do not know what I wish to talk about." I tell him.  
"Do you want me to go?" He asks sounding sad.  
"No, I do not wish for you to go." I say tapping my chin.  
"How about you talk to me until I fall asleep that way we can talk and I can get some sleep. What do you think?"  
"Sounds good sweetie." He says.

Hope you all are liking it so far next chapter will be up Thursday.

~LucilleL


	4. Chapter 4)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

**Thank you to all reviewers you guys inspired me to update early. Please review with any comments or suggestions.~LucilleL**

Chapter 4.)

I led Red X to my room trying to be so I do not wake anybody else up. It is very dark in the tower and everything looks scary making me a little jumpy. Red X seems to notice this and puts his hand on my shoulder to comfort me. We finally reach my room and as my door slides open Silkie jumps out at me trying very unsuccessful to bite me. I murmur to him that it is okay I am Starfire and that I have brought a friend to meet him. Silkie calms down after that and jumps in my bed in seconds he is asleep. I walk to my bed and lay down under my covers, it is then that I notice that Red X is still standing in the doorway. I smile and tell him to come sit down. He walks over to my bed and sits on the floor next to it.  
"So, why did you invite me into your tower aren't you afraid that I'll steal something or hurt you?" He asks seeming very curious.  
"No," I reply. "I trust that you will not do any such things."  
"Why?" He asks.  
"Had that been your intention you would have already done so." I simply say. He tilts his head so that he is looking at me sideways and says, "You have very pretty hair. It's like the color of strawberries." He tells me. This amuses me.  
"Why thank you I do try to make it more strawberry like. Strawberries are the closet thing this planet has to zorkaberries." I tell me. We continue on talking, more like he kept talking while I nodded slowly drifting off into sleep.

I awoke in a very good mood. I had dreamed that Red X and I went to this marvelous carnival and spent hours playing games and riding rides and at the end of the night he kissed me. Wait... Did I just dream I was on a date with Red X  
that can't be right. All of my dreams like that are always about Robin.

I rush into the ops room to see cyborg cooking waffles. I look around anxiously hoping not to see Robin. Raven looks up from the book she is reading on the couch she gives me a questioning look and try to look away making it seem like I did not see her look. Raven suddenly slams her book shut and gets up waking towards me. When she is right in front of me she engulfs use both is a black raven that transports us to her room. Raven then looks me very sternly.  
"Okay what is up with you Starfire? Firat your all happy and now your paranoid." Raven says looking very concerned. I sigh and look down then back a Raven's face.  
"Will you promise not to tell anyone if I tell you?" I ask desperately wanting her to say yes.  
"Yes." She says.  
"Okay well a few days ago when we had our fight with Red X..." I tell Raven the whole story and about my dream and how I think I like Red X. When I finish I look at Raven face expecting her to be disappointed or angry with me but instead I see compassion.  
"Star I understand what you are going though and will keep your secret safe until you are ready to tell everyone else."  
"Oh thank you thank you Raven." I jump up and hug and much to my surprise she hugs me back. Suddenly there is a nock on Ravens door. BeastBoy calls out Raven B-fast is ready. And have you seen Starfire I can't find her anywhere. Raven and I step out the door and BeatsBoy let's out a girlish shriek. I giggle and Raven just rolls her eyes.  
"Come on BB race you to the kitchen." I say with a huge grin on my face.  
"Oh your on." He says before shifting into a cheetah.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titan.  
Here you go chapter five hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 5.)

BeastBoy won our race, so he was in the kitchen trying to convince Cyborg to eat victory tofu waffles with him. As always Cyborg yelled no and they got into a fight about which was better. Then Robin walked in and told them to shut up; they did. And he sat at the ops center computer trying to find Red X. No one spoke a word for awhile when Cyborg finally yelled that breakfast was ready. Everyone, even Raven got up and went to the table to enjoy breakfast. When breakfast was done Cyborg told me it was my turn to do dishes and just as I was about to get up to start the washing of dishes the titans alarm went off. Robin checked to see what was going on and said "Red X is after Xenothium."

We went off to the only science lab that had Xenothium. Raven and I were flying as usual, Robin was on he R-cycle, and BeastBoy and Cyborg were in the T-car. We got to the lab and ran inside wasting no time. We spread out looking for Red X, I was really hoping that I wouldn't run into him because I didn't want to fight or hurt him. I saw something flash by me and gulped I turned around and there he was. "Nice seeing you here cutie." He said with a laugh.  
"I do not wish to hurt you please just go so we may not have to fight." I pleaded hoping he would leave but knowing he wouldn't.  
"Sorry cutie I have to power the suit." He said and then disappeared. I got out my communicator "I have found Red X." I reported. Robin was the first to respond, "We have your location and will be then soon. Follow him and make sure he doesn't get away this time. Robin out."  
I heard a loud blast and flew towards it. Red X had used a bomb to open the safe door. I lit my hands with a starbolt and cautiously flew into the room and a laser shot at me. I throw my starbolt in the direction which the laser came from. A grunt of pain echoed through the room and I knew that I had hit Red X. The rest of the team showed up then all ready to attack. Cyborg was the first to move firing sonic blasts from his arm while Red X twisted and flipped out of the way of each blast. No one had notice that I had snuck into the room that held all the Xenothium and took a rod. I then saw that there was already seven rods missing and the security cameras were blown up. Had Red X already stolen some Xenothium? Was he just playing with us? I flew out as fast as I could only to see my teammates arguing with each other about who let him get away. I land and calmly walk into the room causing everyone to stop and watch me for a second before Robin blew up.  
"WHERE WERE YOU? WE NEEDED YOUR HELP AND YOU WERE NO WHERE TO BE SEEN! WELL ANSWER ME!"  
I looked Robin dead in the eye not fearing his yelling like I normally do.  
"I went ahead into the room where all the Xenothium is kept and found that Red X had already stolen what he needed along with destroying the security cameras." I stated coldly. Robin looked shocked that I talked to him like that and had he mouth hanging open. He finally recomposed himself and told everyone to head back to the tower. On our way out of the lab Robin pulled me aside.  
"What was that Star you made me look like a complete jerk back there."  
"Well Robin I did that because you were being a jerk as you put it." I said and then walked away when I got outside I started to fly. Raven sensed me in the air and slowed down until I caught up to her.  
"What happened back there? Normally you'd be on the verge of tears when Robin yells at you."  
"I do not know. I just felt as though he had no right to yell at me. He is only angry that he did not defeat Red X." I said simply.  
"Yeah." Raven said looking down. "Want to tell me what you were really doing since I know the story you told everyone else is a lie?" Raven asked. I sighed "Not really." I murmur.  
"Well okay then you don't have to." Raven said with understanding in her voice.  
"Oh thank you thank you Raven. You are the best friend ever." I say joyfully.

When we return to the tower everyone is tired and heads off to their rooms mumbling good nights. I sit in my room and think about how I reacted to Robins yelling Raven was right it was different than normal. I was as if I did not care whether or not Robin was happy with me. It was as if I do not care for him anymore. Suddenly a nock on my door interrupted my thoughts, I got up to answer thee door and who did I see there Robin.  
"Star can I come in?" He asked.  
"Of course friend Robin. What is it that you wish to speak about?" I ask.  
"Well Star I wanted to apologize for yelling at you early." He said sounding uncomfortable. I nodded and walk over to my bed sitting down and patting the place next to me inviting him to sit. Robin shook his head slightly and remained standing.  
"Look Star I shouldn't have yelled at you, I was just mad that Red X had gotten away again. Can you please forgive me?"  
"Yes Robin I can forgive you but next time I will not. I am not a thing that you can take your anger out on."  
"Star I don't take,"  
"Yes you do Robin." I interrupt, "It happens every time a criminal gets away. I try to speak to you, to make sure you are okay and you yell at me." I stand up and walk to the door opening it.  
"Now I have forgiven you. And you can now leave I am very tired and would like to sleep." Robin looks sad but leaves the room. When he is gone I lay on my bed feeling much better that I had let all that out.


	6. Chapter 6)

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited it means a lot to me.

Chapter 6.)

I could not sleep that night but I did not want to go up to the roof. So instead I went into the kitchen to get some zorkaberries. When I walked into the kitchen I saw Raven with her back to me drinking tea.  
"Hello friend Raven. What is keeping you up this late?" I ask as I walk to the fridge grabbing my bowl of zorkaberries.  
"Oh nothing I just have a lot on my mind tonight." Raven says while blowing on her tea to cool it down. I eat a couple of my zorkaberries before offering one to Raven. To my surprise Raven agreed and at one.  
"They're sweet but really good." She said before take a drink of her herbal tea.  
"And they taste great with my tea." She exclaimed.  
"I have never tried such a drink with my berries do you mine if I do?" I ask cautiously.  
"Sure, you don't have to ask to drink tea you know." She says with a slight smirk.  
"Oh," I say looking down "I assumed that you did not wish for others to drink your favorite drink just as I do not wish for others to eat my zorkaberries." I say.  
"I didn't know that." She replied.  
"There is much you do not know about me just as I do not know much about you." I tell her.  
"Maybe we can fix that." He suggests.  
"Yes maybe but in the morning I am so very tired. Well I am heading to my room for some sleep good night Raven." Say as I walk out the kitchen.

When I open the door to my room I notice someone is sitting on my bed. My first thought is that it is Robin but I passed his room and heard him snoring. I take a deep breath to keep myself calm and shut the door, the person looks up and smiles. They boy sitting on my bed had spiky brown hair with pale grey eyes. He is wearing normal clothes; a black t-shirt and dark colored jeans. He gets up and starts to walk towards me, a big smile on his face.  
"Well hello cutie." He says his smile growing bigger with every step.  
"Do I know you?" I ask shakily afraid of what this boy might do if he can get into the tower without being detected.  
"You don't recognize me do you?" He asks stoping all but three feet from me. I shake my head no and he smirks.  
"I thought this might happen which is why I brought this." He said taking a mask out of his pocket. My brain starts going frantic with questions; who his he? How does he know me? What is that mask for? But before I can ask any of my questions he puts the mask on himself. The mask he put on is that of Red X. I stare at him for a few seconds before it finally sinks in.  
"You are Red X!" I exclaim loudly.  
"Shush." He commands. "We don't want everyone to know that I am here that wouldn't be good now would it?" He asks.  
"You are right. Why are you here without your suit?" I question him.  
"Well we can't go out of this tower with us both in our uniforms." He says with a smile.  
"Why would we leave the tower?" I ask confused.  
"Because cutie I want to spend time with you without worrying that one of your teammates will find me."  
"Oh I see well then let me change into normal clothes and then we will go." I tell him before flying over to my closet. I grab a pair of black skinny jeans and a low cut purple shirt. I then rush to the bathroom to change. Once I am finished getting changed I look at myself in the mirror making sure I look okay before I leave.  
"Let us do the going out." I say with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7)

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans.

Well guys this is the last chapter. I'm sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed but I finally thought of how I wanted to end it. Anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited. If you guys have any suggestions for another story let me know. Well here is Chapter 7

Chapter 7.)

Red X and I flew off the island my tower was on. When we landed he called a cap and told the driver to take us downtown.  
"Where are we going?"  
"I don't know yet that's what makes it a surprise." He says with a smile. When we arrive downtown I smell hotdogs.  
"Oh... I realize I do not know your name." Red X just chuckles.  
"My name is Xavier."  
"Well Xavier we must have some hotdogs. They are most wonderful especially with mustard." I say almost jumping up and down with joy.  
"Let's do it."  
We both get a hotdog with extra mustard.  
"Do you like it?" I ask hopeful.  
"Actually yes. It's very good." He says with a smile.  
"Well Xavier what would you like to do?"  
"Well I do see a roller coaster over there if your up to it." He says raising an eyebrow.  
I ponder it for a little while then say "I have never been on a coaster of roller." Xavier laugh and grabs my hand.  
"Well then let's get you on one. They are so fun, they give you such a rush."

"That was amazing. I have never felt so scared and happy before. I was truly"  
"Amazing? I told you it would be fun." I just laugh. I then realize that we have been holding hands the whole time. I am not sure what I should do so I do nothing.  
"Sooo how come you haven't ever been in a roller coaster?"  
"Robin did not think it would be a good idea for me to go on such things."  
"You know BirdBoy sounds like a major downer. I don't see how you can like him."  
"I have noticed lately that he does seem like a downer as you put it. I am starting to believe that I do not care for him anymore." I say with a sigh. Xavier stops and looks me on the eye.  
"If you don't like him anymore than who do you like?"  
"I am not sure." I say nervously playing with the hem of my shirt. Xavier lifts my chin up making me look into his beautiful eyes.  
"Starfire u have to tell you something."  
"STARFIRE!" Yelled a voice. I turned to see Robin staring at us. He face very red, it looks as if his face was on fire.  
"Look dude we are a little busy right now so if you don't mind."  
"Actually I do mind. She is my best friend and I don't want her hanging around people like you."  
"People like me what's that suppose to mean?"  
"I know exactly what kind of guy you are."  
"And what kind of guy am I?" Xavier asked furious.  
"Guys stop it. Robin leave I am here with Xavier by my choice." I cut in.  
"But Star,"  
"No, Robin I said leave now go." Robin looked extremely hurt about me sending him away. But I had to he was saying just awful things about Xavier, I had to do something.  
"I am sorry for Robin. He should not have talked to you like he did." I say to Xavier.  
"It's fine. Now where was I? Oh right I was just about to tell you that I really like you Starfire."  
I am so shocked by what he just said I had never thought that he would like me. I thought all of the names were just to throw me off, to make me fell uncomfortable.  
"I do not know what to say. I am shocked."  
"Why are you shocked? Didn't you know I liked you. I mean all always call you pet names."  
"I believed that was just to throw me off on battle." He chuckles.  
"No silly I was trying to flirt with you. Apparently I'm not as good as I thought I was. Anyway..."  
"I do believe that I like you to." I cut in throwing Xavier off guard.  
"You do? Your not just saying that cause I said I like you are you?"  
"I do not understand what would that have to do with my feelings towards you?" I ask confused by his question.  
"Ummm never mind. So what now?" He asks sounding very nervous. I step closer to him until we are just inches apart and the very lightly kiss him in the lips. Although that kiss was short it brought the flutterbys to my stomach. When we pull away my communicator goes off. I take it out to see that Robin is demanding I be home. I look at Xavier sadly.  
"I am most sorry but I must go. Can we do this again?" I ask hopefully.  
"Of course, I'll call you and we will plan another date. Okay?" I smile and nod. Before I fly off I give him one last kiss.

When I return to the tower Robin is waiting for me.  
"Starfire what is going on between you and that guy?" Robin asks.  
"That guys name and is Xavier and we are dating." I tell Robin smiling a little at his shocked look.  
"But I thought we were,"  
"We are friends, are we not? That is what you called me when you rudely interrupted my date?" I ask stopping Robin.  
"Yes that is right. I just want you to be careful alright? I don't trust this guy."  
"Sure whatever you say." I say before heading inside to go to bed suddenly feeling very tired.

I awake the next morning to someone knocking on my door. I sigh rolling over to check the time. And to my surprise it say 12 pm. The knocking continues and I hear Raven's voice say "Starfire it's me." I get up and rush to the door. Yes friend Raven what is it that you would like?" I ask cheerfully.  
"Well I heard that you went on a date last night and as I can see you are much happier about it than Robin." I smile and invite her in.  
I spend an hour telling her about my date with Xavier/Red X. When I was finish another knock on my door revealed Cyborg and BeastBoy want to know about my date. I told them everything minus the part about Xavier being Red X.  
"Oh look Cy, Star here is in love how cute."  
"I know BB. And to think you thought she was gonna be with Robin." The boys continued on like that all day. They would sigh and smile whenever they saw me, making me blush ever time. The only person I had not seen yet was Robin. I went to his room on knocked on his door.  
"Come in." He said in a grunt.  
"Hello friend Robin. How are you this morning?" I ask.  
"Not good. I have to tell you Star I always thought you liked me. I mean it just seemed like you did and I liked you too but I'm just not good at showing my feelings."  
"Robin I did like you but you seemed to not like me. And then I met Xavier and I really like him. I am sorry Robin but we will still remain friends." I say trying to make him feel better.  
"No, I don't want to be friends. I want us to be together."  
"I do not feel the same way Robin. Red I mean Xavier means a lot to me."  
"How did you meet this Xavier anyways? I mean you haven't ever talked about him. And ever since our fight with Red X last weeks you've been acting very weird." Robin says I can tell that he is starting to put things together.  
"Robin I must go I promised Cyborg I would help him with something." I sat trying to get out of the room before he figures out who Xavier is.  
His face tightens and then turns ink a look of pure shock mixed with anger.  
"Xavier the guy your 'dating' is Red X. You are dating a criminal!"  
"He is not a criminal. He steals to make money to take care of himself." I yell before I can stop myself.  
"STARFIRE WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU THAT GUY IS BAD HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO THE TEAM." He screams at me  
"I have not done anything to the team." I state trying to ignore that fact that his screaming is making me angry. Robin takes a deep breath before he continues.  
"You have put this team in danger and so I am going to have to ask you to leave the titans."  
" YOUR WHAT? ARE YOU REALLY KCKING ME OFF OF THE TEAM, THIS IS RIDICULOUS." I scream at him my eyes blazing green.  
"You know what fine I will leave but you will regret this." I hiss right before I storm out of the room. I rush to my room changing into a black shirt and dark blue skinny jeans. My phone goes off and when I pick up I realize it is Xavier.  
"Hello cutie what are you doing?"  
"I am leaving Robin has figured out that I am with you and kicked me out of the titans."  
"What?! Wait there I'll come and get you." He hangs up before I can reply.

I just gotten up to the roof when Red X arrives. I run into his arms and he wraps me up in a hug. I pull back and look him in the eye.  
"I want to make Robin pay for what he has done. I want to become a villain." I tell him in a serious voice.

The End.


End file.
